Matryoshka
by mystic rei
Summary: Miku dan Gumi tertekan karena masalah yang berlapis-lapis. Hingga mereka dipertemukan oleh sebuah lagu...


**MATRYOSHKA**

* * *

><p><strong>Original music by : Hachi<strong>

**Sung by : Hatsune Miku & Gumi (Megpoid)**

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's POV<strong>

**A message I've thought much too much about,****  
><strong>**Maybe it'll reach somebody, who can say?****  
><strong>**Certainly, I've always been this way,****  
><strong>**A patched up, crazy matryoshka**

Namaku Hatsune Miku. Aku gadis berumur 17 tahun yang sudah menduduki bangku kelas 3 SMA. Sebentar lagi aku ada ujian kelulusan sekolah dan ujian masuk universitas. Aku anak tunggal, jadi kedua orang tuaku berharap banyak padaku. Aku selalu disuruh belajar, belajar dan belajar. Aku tahu, waktuku semakin sedikit.

Tapi jauh di dalam hatiku, aku berteriak,'Aku lelah!' Suatu hari, di hari Minggu, aku berusaha untuk menyegarkan pikiranku. Kuputar lagu baru dari pengarang lagu favoritku, Hachi—lagu barunya langsung ku-download dan kukoleksi di dalam memori MP3 player warna hijau kesayanganku. Dengan sepasang headset terpasang di telingaku, aku menggoyang-goyangkan kepala, ke kiri dan ke kanan, mengikuti hentakan iramanya.

Aku pun larut. Aku menghayati liriknya. Seperti aku mengalami sendiri apa yang dinyanyikan penyanyi itu. seperti Hachi sedang menceritakan kondisiku pada dunia, mengenai kebosananku, mengenai semua kelelahanku yang tidak pernah kutunjukkan pada orang lain.

Aku terlihat tegar diluar … meski sebenarnya aku rapuh didalam.

Bagai boneka matryoshka yang berlapis-lapis.

Aku yang asli menangis, ditutupi oleh lapisan-lapisan kepribadianku yang lain.

Alter ego? Mungkin. Entahlah…

Semua masalahku. Di sekolah, aku hanya pelajar dengan tingkat kepandaian rata-rata. Kadang nilaiku bagus, kadang nilaiku jatuh. Dan di saat aku jatuh, aku harus siap menanggung wajah kecewa orang tuaku dan mendengar ceramahan mereka. Mereka cemas, apa dengan nilai-nilaiku yang seperti ini, aku akan masuk universitas yang mereka harapkan. Aku tahu mereka mengandalkanku … namun aku rasanya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Semua teori di buku-buku pelajaranku bagai menghantuiku. Semua orang … semua orang tidak mengerti kalau aku berbeda! Aku berbeda dari pelajar lain di sekolahku, Aku memiliki daya tangkap dan cara pikir yang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan! Oh, Tuhan …

Aku stres, frustasi!

**Um, well...****  
><strong>**If you please, dance more and more****  
><strong>**Kalinka? Malinka?****  
><strong>**Just play the chord**

Tanpa sadar aku mulai berdiri. Menggerakkan badanku semauku. Aku bagai orang gila yang sedang berdansa dengan brutal. Aku tidak peduli apakah tarianku bagus, gemulai, atau apalah … toh, tidak ada yang melihatku.

Sekilas aku teringat dengan masalahku yang lain. Beberapa hari lalu aku baru tahu kalau sebenarnya, salah satu sahabatku—maksudku, mantan sahabat—adalah orang paling buruk yang pernah kutemui. Dia berakting baik padaku, namun dibaliknya dia itu busuk. Pertama, dia mendekatiku untuk merebut pacarku, Kaito. Namun itu ia lakukan saat aku dan dia sedang renggang karena suatu kesalah pahaman. Akhirnya kami putus dan 3 bulan kemudian, sahabatku memacarinya. Aku yang masih polos, melupakan hal itu. Demi persahabatan.

Sampai semua kebusukannya terungkap. Aku hanya dijadikan bahan bulan-bulanan dia. Dia menceritakan hal-hal jelek tentangku pada teman-temannya yang lain hingga temanku makin sedikit. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan kesendirian…

Akhirnya aku semakin menjauhi dia, karena aku tahu ternyata ia juga seorang pecandu narkoba. Aku pernah diajaknya ke suatu diskotik, dan dia menawariku opium. Kutolak dengan keras, dan aku segera berlari meloloskan diri. Aku tidak tahu ada yang mengejarku atau tidak, yang penting aku harus keluar dari situ. Karena berlari dalam keadaan panik, aku sampai menabrak seorang gadis. Aku tidak sengaja menghantamnya saat ia baru melewati pintu masuk. Aku melihat wajahnya sekilas untuk meminta maaf dan langsung meneruskan langkahku.

Kuingat wajahnya, ia memiliki lingkar mata berwarna hitam seperti panda. Haha, iya panda. Sebuah topi warna hitam-kuning menutupi rambutnya yang berwarna hijau. Oh, dia juga memasang kacamata goggle di topinya. Ia sedang membuat balon dari permen karet namun pecah karena kaget waktu kutabrak. Ia memakai tanktop hitam, celana cokelat dan jaket berwarna senada yang diikat di pinggangnya yang ramping.

Setelah itu aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi. Dan juga mantan sahabatku yang berusaha kujauhi di sekolah. Ia berhasil membuatku tertekan. Ah, aku ingin segera lulus dan keluar dari neraka berkedok sekolah ini.

**Loud and clear, 524****  
><strong>**Freud? Keloid?****  
><strong>**Just hit the key****  
><strong>**Everything, all's to be laughed at****  
><strong>**Hurry, dance, with all your foolishness**

Benar. Semua masalahku yang menghiasi hidupku, hanya perlu aku tertawakan.

Aku tidak berpikir untuk bunuh diri. Aku hanya bosan.

Jadi, aku tertawa saja. Menertawakan nasibku sendiri.

Five, two, four!

Esoknya, aku bertepuk tangan dengan ceria seiring langkahu ke sekolah. Lagu itu masih terbayang jelas di telinga, hingga aku pun ingin bernanyi seraya menikmati perjalanan. Menikmati waktu-waktuku di luar lingkungan sekolah yang terasa seperti menghajarku habis-habisan.

**Clap your hands, not entirely childish,****  
><strong>**And watch, to this purposefully-crazed tune**

Cih. Lagi-lagi hari buruk. Nilai ulangan matematikaku jelek sekali, lalu si mantan sahabat dengan sengaja membuat gossip bahwa aku pernah mencoba narkoba. Hey, jangan samakan aku dengan kau, cewek sial! Aku pun makin dijauhi, bahkan rasanya seisi kelas menolak kehadiranku.

Aku lelah. Setiba di rumah kujatuhkan badanku di kasur. Aku kurang tidur … kemarin malam aku begadang untuk mengerjakan tugas. Aah, kapan ini semua berakhir?

Aku berguling di kasur yang tertutup bedcover gambar daun bawang, meraih kaca kecil berwarna hijauku. Yah, aku sangat suka warna hijau, kamarku dimeriahkan dengan warna itu. Aku melihat refleksi diriku disana. Aku punya lingkar mata. Pasti karena aku capek. Tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat gadis yang kutabrak tempo hari. Kalau dia sih, hitam banget!

Yasudah. Aku menutup mata, tertidur pulas.

**You and me, rendezvous? Rendezvous? Rendezvous?****  
><strong>**Oh, or out on a hopping adventure?****  
><strong>**With a crooked gait, one-two, one-two!**

**Ah, I'm ready to burst out;****  
><strong>**Catch every part of me****  
><strong>**Ah, with both your hands,****  
><strong>**Catch me for me****  
><strong>Sepintas kupikir, aku butuh teman yang pernah sedekat mantan sahabatku. Tempatku bisa berbagi bersama, sahabat sejati. Segelintir temanku hanya teman sementara yang akan melupakanku juga begitu kami lulus SMA. Haah, terkadang hidup bisa sesulit ini…

Kemarin aku sudah tidur banyak, dan sekarang aku jadi sangat segar. Aku berjalan pulang ke rumah, menuju halte bis. Disitu aku duduk menunggu. Bosan, akhirnya aku menyanyikan kembali lagu favoritku.**  
><strong>**Um, well...****  
><strong>**Listen a little - it's something important****  
><strong>**Kalinka? Malinka?**

**Just pinch my cheek**

Lalu aku pun tersadar, ada yang meneruskan nyanyianku. Orang itu juga tahu lagu ini! Ia duduk tepat di sebelahku, menyanyi sambil matanya lurus kedepan. Setelah itu, aku kembali menyanyikan lirik selanjutnya.

**Pain, hurt, but no, don't cry****  
><strong>**Parade? Marade?****  
><strong>**Just clap some more**

Dan akhirnya kami berduet … menyanyikan lagu yang sama di halte bis, walau kami tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain.**  
><strong>**Wait, you say, wait, wait****  
><strong>**Before we drop to just one...**

Kami saling berpandangan. Rasanya aku mengenal gadis ini. Oh, aku ingat! Dia orang yang kutabrak di diskotik waktu itu. Kejadiannya sudah hampir sebulan lalu tapi entah kenapa aku masih mengingatnya, rasanya seperti baru kemarin. Ia tersenyum, namun ada yang berbeda. Lingkar matanya sudah jauh lebih samar.

"Kamu…suka lagu itu juga?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

Meski agak malu-malu, ia mengangguk,"Iya. Aku fans pengarang lagunya."

"Maksudmu Hachi?"

Dia mengangguk. Aku jadi senang,"Aku juga!"

Kulihat air mukanya menjadi ceria. Tanpa sadar kami jadi saling mengobrol. Di dalam bis pun, kami duduk sebangku dan bicara dengan asyik. Sampai waktu memisahkan, aku harus turun duluan.

"Ah, aku haru turun. Senang bertemu denganmu." Kataku dengan senyum terbaik yang kupunya.

"Aku juga, senang bertemu denganmu." Lalu, walau tadinya ia terlihat ragu, dengan cepat ia bertanya dengan suara agak berteriak,"Si, siapa namamu?"

Aku terhenyak, entah kenapa, tapi aku senang ia menanyakannya.

"Miku. Hatsune Miku. Dan kamu?"

"Oh…Aku…Gumi. Sampai jumpa, Miku-san." Ucapnya dengan ramah.

"Sampai jumpa, Gumi!" teriakku saat aku turun dari bis. Kulihat ia melambaikan tangannya dari jendela, aku balas dengan lambaian juga. Lambaian tinggi dan penuh semangat. Kami saling melambai sampai kami tidak bisa saling melihat lagi.

Jantungku berdebar. Aku senang sekali. Baru kali ini, setelah sekian lamanya, aku berbicara dengan orang lain dan … kami merasa seperti sudah jadi teman dekat. Aku sedih karena mungkin ini pertemuan terakhir kami. Aku berdoa pada Tuhan semoga aku diberikan kesempatan bertemu lagi dengannya.

Walau aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sendiri … namun kali ini, aku ingin keluar dari kebiasaan itu.

Aku yang asli, perasaanku yang asli, ingin keluar dari matryoshka kepribadianku dan meneriakkan,'AKU INGIN TEMAN!'

**Down with a sickness?****  
><strong>**Show me your song!****  
><strong>**See how today...****  
><strong>**I'm still a patched up, crazy matryoshka!**

Sepertinya doaku dikabulkan. Aku yang sudah sangat frustasi, melarikan diri dari rumah karena orang tuaku bertengkar. Masalah nilai di sekolah, teman, dan keluarga semuanya berputar di kepalaku. Sial, sial, sial! Aku terduduk lesu di halte bis, di malam yang mulai hangat di awal musim semi. Haah … aku tidak ingin pulang … rumah yang harusnya jadi tempat berlindung, kini ikutan berubah jadi neraka.

Sampai suara orang berjalan terdengar, aku menoleh, dan mendadak suasana hatiku langsung berubah."Gumi?"

"Miku?" sahutnya terkejut,"Apa yang kamu lakukan malam-malam disini? Apa kamu mau pergi?"

Aku mendesah,"Tidak. Hanya melarikan diri sebentar dari rumah."

Raut wajahnya menunjukkan keprihatinan. Ia duduk di sebelahku, mengeluarkan sekotak susu dari kantong belanjanya. Aku menerimanya dengan senang.

"Sepertinya harimu sedang sulit." Katanya sambil menusukkan sedotan di kotak susunya. Aku mengangguk.

"Terima kasih. Iya. Sekolah, rumah, semuanya neraka. Apalagi, mantan sahabatku membuatku makin tertekan."

"Ya ampun…" ia mendengarkanku dengan serius,"Mantan sahabatmu tega ya?"

"Iya. Oh ya, ingat tidak kalau kita pernah bertemu di diskotik?"

Gumi tampak berusaha mengingatnya. Syukurlah ia masih ingat."Iya! Ternyata orang yang menabrakku itu kau ya? Permen karetku sampai pecah dan membuat wajahku tampak lucu!" ia tertawa. Aku juga tertawa mengenangnya."Tapi kenapa kau lari seperti itu Miku?"

Aku pun menceritakannya,"Waktu itu, aku diajak mantan sahabatku dan teman-temannya ke diskotik. Lalu dia menawarkan opium padaku, jadi aku lari. Setelah itu kami resmi bermusuhan."**  
><strong>Gumi nampak terkejut. Ia bertanya lagi dengan hati-hati,"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama mantan sahabatmu?"

Mulanya aku heran. Tapi kujawab saja,"Luka Megurine."

Akhirnya Gumi benar-benar kaget sampai tersedak,"Miku…kamu sudah bertindak benar." Ia mengelap mulutnya yang belepotan susu cokelat,"Luka memang begitu."

"Eh? Kau kenal dia juga!"

"Iya…begini, Miku. Aku tidak tahu setelah ini kau akan membenciku atau tidak, itu terserah padamu." Ia memulai ceritanya. Aku menunggu dia dengan jantung berdebar kencang. Ia mengambil nafas panjang dan memulai.

"Dulu aku pecandu opium. Dan Luka lah yang menjerumuskanku. Aku mengenalnya dari seorang teman yang ternyata juga pecandu. Olehnya, aku diperkenalkan dengan barang haram itu. Aku sering membeli opium darinya." Ia berhenti sejenak,"Aku pun bingung kenapa aku terima tawaran untuk mencobanya. Aku sempat stres dan marah pada diriku sendiri. Akhirnya, setengah tahun lalu aku masuk rehabilitasi dan sekarang aku sudah dinyatakan sembuh. Tinggal lingkar mata hitam ini saja." Ceritanya dengan tertawaan kecil sambil menunjuk matanya.

Aku tertawa. Meski ia tampak bingung, tapi … aku sama sekali tidak membencinya! Meski ia mantan pecandu, so what? Toh aku yakin, dia sebenarnya anak yang baik. Aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi ada sesuatu yang membisikkan itu.

"Kamu nggak benci atau jijik padaku?"

"Nggak tuh! Habisnya kamu kan bilang sudah sembuh dan kamu itu menyenangkan!"

Gumi tertawa,"Ya ampun, Miku. Kamu itu polos banget ya? Repot deh kalau ada yang mau mencelakaimu, bisa-bisa kamu nggak akan sadar."

"Eeh!" aku rada malu juga, tapi dia benar. Huh, sial. Akhirnya aku membalas dengan wajah memerah,"Kalau begitu, kau harus menyadarkanku!"

Kedua mata Gumj membuka lebar begitu mendengar ceplosanku. Beberapa detik kemudian aku pun sadar apa yang baru kukatakan. Kami saling berpandangan dan tertawa lepas sampai Bis kami datang. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang bersama Gumi. Di sepanjang jalan kami mengobrol seru, bertukar nomor handphone, akun social network dan saling menanyakan alamat rumah. Sebelum turun, aku dikagetkan dengan ide gilanya.

Hari Minggu, aku dan Gumi datang ke diskotik tempat kami pertama bertemu. Kami mencari Luka dan kawanannya.

Inilah yang kutunggu. Aku dan Gumi datang ke sana dengan penampilan aneh. Aku pakai jaket warna hijau muda serta rok hitam mini dan kaus kaki panjang motif garis warna merah di kaki kanan dan biru di kaki kiri. Tidak lupa headset warna putih kupasang di telinga. Sementara Gumi, memakai hoodie merah dengan wajah monster menyeringai, celana hitam selutut dan sepatu kulit warna cokelat tua. Kami memakai lensa kontak berwarna mencolok dan mencoreti wajah kami di daerah hidung dan bawah mata.

Gumi lalu menyuruh sang DJ wanita berpakaian merah untuk mengganti lagunya dengan lagu kesayangan kami. Kulihat Luka dan teman-temannya menertawakan penampilan kami sementara pengunjung lain terheran-heran. Aku dan Gumi bersiap di lantai dansa. Lagu pun diputar kencang.

Dan kami pun mulai menari seperti orang gila. Tapi kami tidak peduli. Koreografi yang kami buat hanya dalam waktu seminggu sukses membuat semua di diskotik terpana. Tarian aneh diiringi iringan lagu yang juga aneh terasa menyihir semua yang ada disitu. Kami menari dan bernyanyi dengan kompak.

**If you please, dance more and more****  
><strong>**Kalinka? Malinka?****  
><strong>**Just play the chord****  
><strong>**What should I do about such feelings?****  
><strong>**Can't you tell me? Just a little?**

**Loud and clear, 524****  
><strong>**Freud? Keloid?****  
><strong>**Just hit the key****  
><strong>**Everything, all's to be laughed at****  
><strong>**Hurry, and dance no longer!**

Begitu kami selesai, semuanya bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Ide gila kami berhasil. Semua perhatian tidak lagi tertuju pada Luka, sekarang semuanya milik kami. Aku dan Gumi menatap sinis pada Luka yang terlihat marah. Kami pun keluar …

…dan sekelompok polisi masuk ke dalam. Mereka menggeledah diskotik itu. Luka dan kawanannya ditangkap. Di luar, kami dan Luka saling bertukar pandang.

"Hey brengsek! Pasti kalian yang memanggil polisi kan! Awas kalian!" teriaknya. Tapi kami tidak peduli, kami hanya melambaikan tangan kami sebagai tanda perpisahan dan senyuman paling sinis yang bisa kami berikan untuknya.

Dan begitulah ceritaku. Kini aku dan Gumi sudah bersahabat selama 2 tahun, kami lulus SMA dan masuk ke universitas yang sama. Aku terlepas dari fitnah di sekolah, kehidupanku di rumah bersama keluarga mulai membaik, dan aku punya seseorang yang bisa kusebut sebagai sahabat karib.

Dan yang terpenting, aku pun terbebas dari 'matryoshka' ini…

**Chu chu chu chu lalula aiya aa iyatta tta~**

**Chu chu chu chu lalula aiya aa iyatta tta~**

* * *

><p><strong>- - - END - - -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, this is my first vocaloid fanfic! Maaf ya panjang, tapi aku harap kalian menikmatinya. Kalo suka, silakan langsung aja di repiw. Aku suka sekali lagu Matryoshka, dan setelah penelitian panjang *halah* inilah arti dari lagu itu yang aku tangkep. Mungkin kalian punya pendapat berbeda, tapi gak masalah kan? Hehee…dan, aku bermaksud membuat fanfic ini dari Gumi's POV di chapter 2, kita lihat apakah aku sanggup (baca : cukup rajin) untuk menulisnya :P *diinjek*<strong>

**Penampilan Gumi disini waktu pertama ketemu Miku aku ambil dari lagu Panda Hero. Entah kenapa di lagu itu kupikir Gumi itu seorang pecandu (atau mantan pecandu) dengan lingkar mata hitam seperti panda yang ingin lepas dari kecanduannya. Dan kalian para fans Luka Megurine tolong jangan hajar author. Ini kan cuma fanfic … btw author juga fansnya Luka kok. Peace! XD**

**Okay, see ya~! Have a nice day all~! **


End file.
